Aquella tarde de verano
by Mahe Guilmain
Summary: La magia llega a tu vida cuando menos lo esperas y de la forma que menos esperas, y cuando descubres todo lo que te puede aportar, entonces sabes que encontraste tu camino.


Hace casi un año, participé en un concurso de escritos sobre cartas de amor, donde presenté este relato porque sin duda, amor y agradecimiento es lo que más puedo expresar por algo que cambió mi vida. En consecuencia, surgió esta carta y aunque al principio no lo parezca... está dedicada a HP ;)

**Aquella tarde de verano**

"A veces me pregunto cómo habría sido mi vida si no te hubieras cruzado en mi camino. Qué habría ocurrido si aquella tarde de verano no me hubiese fijado en ti. Tú, en aquella mesa, pendiente de mis movimientos mientras que yo, sentada a unos metros de ti, trataba de aparentar que no percibía tu silenciosa llamada, tu insistente atracción… Pero ganaste ese duelo de persuasión cuando finalmente no pude evitar levantarme y que mis pasos se acercaran a ti, tímida, curiosa, expectante, para comprobar por mí misma qué querías decirme. Y me dijiste tanto…

Si aquella tarde de verano no te hubieras cruzado en mi camino, no hubiera sabido lo que es tener un amigo de verdad. Alguien que no te falla, alguien que en cuanto necesitas una palabra, ahí está para ofrecértela; que en cuanto necesitas una sonrisa, ahí está para dibujarla en tus labios.

No hubiera disfrutado conociendo tantos amigos como tenías, los cuales se hicieron un hueco en mi propia vida al venir de tu mano. Amigos con los que podíamos pasar noches enteras charlando, riendo, soñando.

No hubiera sentido esa emoción, esas mariposas en el estómago por volverte a ver después de un tiempo separados.

No hubiera descubierto lo que se siente al viajar contigo tanto en sueños como en la realidad, porque fueron tantas veces las que planeamos rutas en nuestra imaginación para poder compartir más tiempo juntos, y han sido tan especiales las que hemos conseguido realizar…

No hubiera apreciado cómo se puede llegar a transformar un día que había amanecido gris en uno luminoso y brillante al tenerte cerca; cómo se podrían olvidar problemas y preocupaciones simplemente con cerrar los ojos y visualizar cada palabra que susurrabas, curando así mi alma, mi mente y todo mi ser.

No hubiera conocido el lugar hasta dónde puedes llegar al volar con la imaginación, cuando tienes a alguien que te la impulsa y la alienta como hacías a cada segundo.

No hubiera aprendido tanto que me enseñaste, tantas experiencias y vivencias buenas y malas que marcaron tu piel y que ellas mismas marcaron mi propia alma al desgranarlas una a una.

No hubiera sabido lo que es dormir a tu lado y soñar con tu corazón.

No hubiera percibido el aroma y la suavidad de tu piel cuando mis manos se acercaban a ti y tímidamente te acariciaban, sabiendo que me corresponderías con el mundo.

No hubiera comprendido lo que es estar enamorada, sintiendo la vida más mágica con solo recordar cada sonrisa que me hacías esbozar; cada latido que resonaba en mi pecho al intuir la sorpresa que escondías y que finalmente descubriría siempre de tu mano; cada instante preciado que me regalabas aunque te quedaras en silencio.

No hubiera sabido lo que significa ser feliz.

Y todo ocurrió desde aquella tarde, la única que necesitaste para que cambiaras mi vida. ¿Pero sabes? Nunca tendré la certeza de qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera acercado a ti, si no me hubiese dado a mí misma la oportunidad de conocerte, pero sí la tengo de todo lo que he sentido, he vivido, he pensado y he amado desde entonces… Desde aquella tarde de verano en que abrí tus páginas y me sumergí en la historia que contabas. Desde aquel momento en que dejaste de ser un simple conjunto de hojas numeradas y encuadernadas, y te convertiste en aquello que moldeó la base que me hizo ser quien hoy soy, que me hizo sentir como hoy siento, que me hizo soñar como hoy sueño…

Por todo ello, gracias eternas. Tan eternas como la magia que me regalaste aquella tarde de verano y que hoy en día me sigues regalando cada vez que releo tus páginas.

Firmado:  
Tu fiel lectora."

* * *

¿No son estos los efectos que produce un buen libro y en concreto la saga HP? Sentir que puedes evadirte en él, que siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas, que puedes soñar, imaginar, sentir... Pues este fue mi pequeño homenaje a esa magia y mi particular recuerdo a cómo una tarde de verano, PF me miraba desde una mesa, llamándome, casi lanzando un accio a mi alma para, una vez decidí acercarme, encontrarme que me introducía en el mejor mundo que podía descubrir, el mundo mágico. Y en él sigo desde entonces... :)


End file.
